Destron
alternatively spelled Deathtron, is the name of an evil organization from Kamen Rider V3. They share their name with the Japanese name of the Decepticons from the Transformers series. Origin Destron was an international organization bent on conquering the world, through terror and destruction. Destron was formed under the guidance of the mysterious Great Leader by surviving members of Gel-Shocker. Although Destron had branches in every country and sought to dominate the entire planet, its main headquarters was in Japan and so Japan was Destron's primary target. Initially the kaijin of the Mechanical Army followed the orders of the unseen High Destron without any direct supervision, but after repeated failures of the kaijin High Destron summoned Doktor G from Destron's German Division to take charge of the day to day operations of Destron's Japanese Division. Later history Badan Empire Razor Sea Star of Destron was one of several monsters who were revived to serve the Badan Empire led by the Great Leader, now known as the Generalissimo of Badan. Razor Sea Star was one of several monsters destroyed by Badan's own Space-time Fracture System. Dai-Shocker Along with the Shocker Combatmen, known as the Dai-Shocker Combatmen, the Destron Combatmen served as henchmen of Dai-Shocker. They were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders, as well as the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Membership * (Except for the last few episodes, he was not seen. Only his voice was heard) - In the earliest episodes he led directly; later he let one of his generals lead for him. His cyborgs are patterned after a combination of a manmade object and an animal (such as Camera Mosquito or Bazooka Turtle). In the last few episodes, he appeared in person for brief periods of time, but he wore a robe with a hood which hid all of his features. When his robe was pulled, a man with his head covered by white bandages and a smiling mask was revealed, but he quickly escaped. In the final episode, he was revealed to be a monstrous skeleton with a living heart, calling himself God of Death. V3 destroyed the monster's heart, apparently killing him, just to hear his voice again, from a tape player inside the skeleton's head. He congratulates V3 for finding his true form, but reveals that V3 would die alongside himself. Immediately afterwards, the Destron headquarters self destructed, but V3 escaped. * / - Destron's first general in a knight armor from Germany in charge of Japan. After Magnet Wild Boar is destroyed. He wields a battle axe, a short sword, and a knife. In the comics, his scorpion-shaped helmet could transform into a deadly scorpion, but this didn't happen on TV. Most of his monsters are cyborgs that are the same type as Destron Leader's cyborgs. Pronounced his enemy's name "Kamen Raaaaida V3!". After numerous failures, Doktor G summoned the spirits of his dead, evil warriors to transform him into Crab Laser for his final battle with Kamen Rider V3. Despite putting up a heroic battle, he was destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Return Kick. Then Skull Warthog Destoryed the letter G. * / - The leopard-skin wearing witch doctor from Africa, second general of Destron, and leader of the Fang Clan. After Doctor G is been replaced by Baron Kiba. He wields a spear which could fire explosion charges. His powers are magical in origin. The monsters in his Fang Tribe are mutated forms of wild animals with fangs or tusks that are empowered through blood sacrifices of innocent victims by Baron Fang. After his Fang Tribe was wiped out by Kamen Rider V3, Baron Fang later called on the spirits of Doovoo to give him the power to transform into the Vampiric Mammoth so that he could take revenge on V3 in his final battle. He was destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Triple Kick. * / - The robe-wearing general from Tibet. After Baron Kiba is replaced by Archbishop Wing. The monsters in his Wing Unit are all mutated versions of flying animals with the exception of one plant monster. He wields a bird-headed spiked staff. Archbishop Wing later takes on his true form called Zombie Bat in his final battle with Kamen Rider V3. He was destroyed by V3's V3 Mach Kick. Marshal Armor later revived Archbishop Wing's Zombie Bat form in order to ambush Kamen Rider V3. He was defeated by V3 with several punches. * / - Destron's final general in plated armor who comes from Mongolia. After Archbishop Wing is been replaced by Marshal Armor. Most of his monsters in his Armored Division are mutated versions of armored animals. He wields an oversized spiked mace in one hand and practices dark magic. Pronounces Destron as "Deeestron". He frames scientist Joji Yuuki for treason, fearing his position in Destron is in jeopardy, creating a rival in Riderman. Marshal Armor became Zariganna in his final battle against Kamen Rider V3. After being defeated by V3's V3 Full-Revolving Kick, he reverts back to his human form and despite surviving the encounter, he was destroyed by the Great Leader of Destron for failing defeat V3. In Kamen Rider Spirits, he's restored in a new Crab Kaijin body and seeks to eliminate his former rival Riderman. He was ultimately destroyed by Riderman's Machine Gun Arm. Guest Membership * - He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Hokkaido. When Ambassador Hell captured by V3, he tried to execute him using his gun until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. * - He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Osaka. When Ambassador Hell captured by V3, he is agree to execute him alongside V3 until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. * - He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Kyushu. When he went to the dungeon, he order the guard to let him take look inside V3 prison once more only to captured by V3. Later Doktor G and other revived commanders comes to dungeon and angered to see he is captured by V3 stating he is useless. He appologies to Doctor G and other revived commanders and asked them to execute himself alongside V3 until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He becomes V3 hostage until get to safety and let him go back to Destron's base. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. * - He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Chugoku region. When Ambassador Hell captured by V3, he states Ambassador Hell is useless and waiting for Ambassador Hell execution until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Lower Leader *'Professor Inugami' (11-12) - Appeared in episode 11 and 12, He is the man who had illicit love towards Junko Tama manufactured the monster Drill Mole. Additionally as a priest, was an occultist who initiated the cursed Destron Wedding Ceremony. Disappeared after the battle with V3. *'Ayanokoji' / - A smilodon monster. Taking the name of Ayanokoji. She was ressurected by Baron Kiba from 1 million years of sleep who known as Smilodon the sorceress and ancient mother of the Fang Tribe in order to destroy the Kamen Riders. She rides a bike in the form of a fang. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1, #2, and V3's V3 Rider Triple Power. Soldier * - Destron has an apparently limitless supply of soldiers. They wear identical black, masked uniforms with a white scorpion design. They serve whoever is in charge. Doktor G's Soldiers wield knives, Baron Fang's Soldiers wield fang-shaped weapons, and Archbishop Wing's Soldiers wear robes similar to his unless they're in combat. * - Motorcycle riders that were turned into Destron servants by Lens Ant. They were assigned to kill Shiro Kazami. * - Destron Legionnaires that received special training from Mantis Boomerang. After Mantis Boomerang was destroyed, they worked with Heater Cicada. * - They appeared only in episode 27. * : They appeared only in episode 41. * - The scientists who are loyal to Destron. They appear similar to Destron soldiers, but their masks and uniforms are white, with red print, instead of black with white print. They wear white lab coats over their uniforms. They are rarely found outside of a Destron base. * - They look like normal Destron soldiers, but they wear a brown military uniform over their Destron uniform that makes them resemble Nazi stormtroopers. Elite troops, they were able to give V3 a hard fight as he made his way to confront the Great Leader. Destron Inhumanoids Destron's Inhumnoids are sorted into different groups: The , the , the , and the . Mechanical Army This is the Destron Group first used by the Great Leader and later led by Doktor G. Doktor G creates the monsters under his command using black magic and technological science: * : A jaguar monster who uses his scissor bladed-hands to kill his victims that causes them to dissolve. Assuming the identity of a priest, he was the one responsible for killing off Shiro's family while attempting to kill off the young man and Jun for stumbling into a Destron scheme with an A-bomb. While attempting to kill Tobei, Scissors Jaguar is caught off guard by V3's interference as they fall back. After his attempt to use Junko as bait fails, Scissors Jaguar returns to his monastery base and foolishly reveals Destrong's plan before being destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Double Kick. * : A turtle monster with a bazooka on its shell. He managed to mortally wound Shiro in sneak attack. He later destroys Destron's first base after it is abandoned to trap Kamen Riders 1 and 2 before they escape the trap with Shiro's aid. After V3 saves them before driving save Tobei, Riders 1 and 2 battle Turtle Bazooka and lose to him. Later, having an A-Bomb installed into his body, Turtle Bazooka was sent to Shinjuku s a suicide bomber. However, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 sacrifice themselves to get Turtle Bazooka out of the city and over the pacific as the bomb explodes. Turtle Bazooka also appears in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders as a Shocker Kaijin in 1971, before Destron's creation, although its design is identical to the original V3 version, including the Destron emblem on his belt. * - A squid monster with two propane tanks on its back. Destroyed by V3's V3 Centrifugal Kick. * - A fly monster with 2 TVs for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Centrifugal Kick He later appears in the Kamen Rider Decade Hyper Battle, but is killed. * - A cobra monster with a snake-headed Machine Gun for a lower right arm. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A jellyfish monster with a hammer for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Screw Kick. * - An armadillo monster with a knife for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Drill Attack. * - A lizard monster with a buzzsaw for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Double Attack. * - An ant monster with glasses lens for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * - A starfish with a sword blade for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * - A shark monster with an ice pick for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A mole monster with a drill for a nose. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A boar monster with a magnet for a left hand. Destroyed by Suicide bombing. * - A toad monster with a boiler for a torso. Destroyed by Suicide bombing. * - A burnt-winged bat monster with a burner tube in its mouth. Destroyed by V3's Reverse Double Typhoon. * - A gecko monster with a missile on its back. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A mouse monster with a spray gun on its right arm. Destroyed by V3's V3 Kick. * - A ladybug monster with a chain-sickle for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Kick. * - A porcupinefish monster with a torpedo launcher on its left shoulder. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * - A dinosaur monster with a small guillotine for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Kick. * - A spider monster with a syringe for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A sea lion monster with a speargun for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A rhinoceros beetle monster with a propeller for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A cockroach monster with a spikey device for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A mantis monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A cicada monster with electric heaters for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A stag beetle monster that throws rings. He is beaten up by V3 inside a Destron base, exploding and triggering the early activation of an auto-destruction mechanism. The 4 revived Shocker and Gel-Shocker commanders die with the explosion of the base. * - Quoit Stag beetle was assisted by revived Shocker monsters. ** '''Dokudahlian - Unidogma is thrown by V3 against it and they exploded together. ** Shiomaneking - Sacrificed himself to capture V3 who had invaded a Destron base. ** Imoriges - Sacrificed himself to capture V3 who had invaded a Destron base. ** Unidogma - Thrown by V3 on Dokudahlian, exploding alongside it. * - A mosquito monster with a video camera for a left eye. Destroyed by V3's V3 Body Attack. Fang Tribe This is the Destron group led by Baron Fang. Its members were cultists practing an evil magic called Doovoo (not to be confused with Voodoo magic): * - A warthog monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Flying Kick. * - A walrus monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - An ice-elemental wolf monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Chop. Wing Unit This is the Destron group led by Archbishop Wing. The Wing Unit is an ancient cult of vampires: * - A condor monster. Destroyed by V3's Big Sky Punch and Big Sky Kick. * - A flying squirrel monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Triple Punch. * - A moth monster. Destroyed by V3's Hurricane Last Dash. * - A banana plant monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Sky Kick. Armored Division This is the Destron group led by Marshal Armor. They are the most powerful monsters used by Destron: * - An armadillo monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A snail monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Kick. * - A turtle monster that can extend his neck. He kill all destron scientist who works under Joji Yuki. Destroyed by V3's V3 Escape Power. * - A rhinoceros monster who able to disguises himself as black santa claus. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * - A coelacanth monster who transformed into Destron Riderman in attempt to ruin the reputation of the real Riderman and to lead Shiro Kazami into a trap. Destroyed by V3's Certain Kill Tailspin Kick. * - A starfish monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Triple Kick. * - A chameleon monster. * - A chameleon monster with blood-sucking ability. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * Marshal Armor used several reconstructed Kaijin to ambush V3 in the Destron headquarters. They were easily defeated, but V3 ran into a dangerous trap right afterwards. ** Will-o'-the Wisp Walrus - Defeated by V3 with a jumping kick. ** Man-Eating Banana Plant - Defeated by V3 with a punch to his head. ** Zombie Bat - Defeated by V3 with several punches. Destron Kaijin (Kamen Rider V3 versus Destron Kaijin) * - A buffalo monster with cannons on its shoulders. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and #2's Rider Double Kick and V3's V3 Kick. * Revived Kaijin ** Guillotine Saurus - Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. ** Poison Needle Spider - Defeated by V3's V3 Return Kick and destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Magnet Wild Boar - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Spray Mouse - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Pickel Shark - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Missile Gecko - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Drill Mole - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Chain-Sickle Ladybug - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Burner Bat - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Lens Ant - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. ** Toad Boiler - Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. Kamen Rider The First/The Next In the movie continuity of Kamen Rider The First, Destron is replaced by Shocker as the origin of V3. Hasami Jaguar and Nokogiri Tokage are both reimagined as Shocker's agents and their names was renamed in English wordings Scissors Jaguar and Chainsaw Lizard for the movie in 2007, Kamen Rider The Next. External links *The Kamen Riders' Destron page